


Cuddles In The Moonlight

by TheLovelyGrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyGrump/pseuds/TheLovelyGrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Arin and Suzy getting a divorce, Arin has nowhere to go. Danny, as good natured as he is, takes him in and helps him through his tough time. With Dan having night terrors almost every night, Arin takes it upon himself to take care of him. But will these best friends become something more than just cuddle buddies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

It was the 13th hour of their Grump session, and Danny was starting to flag. Arin, on the other hand, was still making jokes left and right. They were coming to the end of their episode, and Danny was beginning to fall asleep. Arin ended up tickling him, waking him up and making him kick the table. "Ah! Fuck fuck fuck! Arin!"

"Hey man, it's not my fault you were falling asleep!" Arin chuckled, glancing over to his wincing friend, before averting his eyes back to the screen. He was playing a Zelda game, and had just finished a dungeon with one heart left to spare. "And with that lucky escape, we'll see you next episode. Any parting words, Dan?" Danny laughed and shoved his friend, "Yeah! Fuck you Arin!" And with that, Arin shut off the recording.

"Oh god," Dan sighed, "I'm exhausted." Arin placed his controller on the table and settled back on the sofa, looking over at Dan and sighing. "Hey man, I think we need to talk..."

"Yeah, dude. What's up?" Danny watched Arin. He looked anxious, his jaw was tight and his fists were clenched into tight balls. "So uh... I didn't want to tell you about this until it was official.. But... Me and Suzy are getting a divorce..".

Dan sat bolt upright, his entire frame stiffened and he looked shocked. "No way. I refuse to believe that. You guys were going to be together forever... What the fuck happened?". Arin signed and rubbed his temples. "I dunno man. We just kind of drifted apart. She started sleeping with other people. At first I tried to fight for it, for us, but eventually I realised that it was pointless. We had both stopped loving each other, and I was just scared to let go. She was my first, you know? It was hard to let go..."

Dan was speechless. His best friend in the world was crumbling before him and he didn't know what the say. "A-Arin... I...". Arin shook his head, and hushed the other man. "Can I stay at yours tonight? I'll crash on the couch.." Dan nodded, "Of course you can, man. Come on."

\---------------------

Back at Danny's place, Barry had ordered some take out and they were all crowded around the small coffee table eating it.

"... So that's it?" Barry looked down.

"That's it. No more Suzy and Arin."

"But what about the Lovelies? Or hell, Table Flip?" Barry winced as Dans fist made contact with his arm. "Hey man, what was that for?!"

"For being an insensitive jerk off!" Danny scowled and prodded his noodles.

Arin shook his head. "Nah man, don't worry about it. Once we've got the paper work done, we were thinking of doing a vlog explaining everything. As for table flip, don't worry it'll still happen, I just may not be on it as frequently."

Barry was about to argue, but with an icy look from Dan he shut up. They sat in an awkward silence for a little while, the only sounds being Danny getting ever more frustrated with his chopsticks and Barry sniffing. "I uh.. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Dan, you alright to get the bedding out for Arin?" Barry slurped up the last of his noodles and shoved the carton in the trash.

"Course man! Sleep well, dude." Danny gave him a big grin, but it didn't hide the sadness that glossed over his eyes. Barry nodded and placed his hand on Arin's shoulder before shuffling off to his room.

Arin placed his half full carton of noodles on the table and reclined back in his chair, his eyes closing softly. "God, man... I just, don't know..." All Dan could do was nod and rub the bridge of his nose gently. They sat in silence for a while. They didn't know what to say, or if they should say anything at all, so they didn't. Eventually Danny retired upstairs and Arin fell asleep on his make-shift sofa bed.

Danny tended to have night terrors. His nights consisted of him screaming. A lot. He could never really pin what they were about. They usually consisted of him running from people or falling... or sharks. Tonight was one of the worst, he'd been thrown into the sea, tied up. There were sharks around him and he could feel the water filling his lungs as he attempted to scream. 

Before he knew it, he was being shaken awake by two strong hands. "Danny! Danny wake up! It's okay, I'm here!" Arin was looking over him, obviously confused in his misty half-asleep mind. When he finally realised who it was, Dan bolted upright and grabbed him by the shoulders. "A-Arin?! Arin what's wrong?!" His voice was shaky and there was a slight sheen of sweat covered his forehead.

"Dan, you were screaming! What's wrong?" Arin perched on the side of his bed and rested his hands on Danny's knee. 

"I... I'm so sorry... I get these like... These bad dreams.. I tend to scream a bit, and I guess Barry is used to it, or he uses ear plugs or something... Anyway, I'm sorry.." Danny looked down and chewed his lip anxiously.

"Hey man, it's okay, I was just worried about you. Are you gonna be okay for the rest of the night?"

"Y-Yeah... But... I was just wondering.. Would you maybe... I don't know, it's a really dumb idea, but maybe you could stay with me until I fall asleep..." Arin looked shocked for a moment but then slowly nodded. He clambered in behind Dan and gingerly placed his hand on his waist before shaking his head and wrapping both arms snuggly around his midsection. Danny, lying back, pressed himself to Arin and closed his eyes. They both smiled and Danny gently put his hands over Arin's.

"Goodnight Arin.." Dan softly whispered, but Arin had already fallen asleep.


	2. Texts

Morning broke and the sunlight streamed through the cream curtains hanging in Danny's window. The boys had moved in their sleep, and Danny's face was now slotted in his best friends neck. 

Opening his eyes wearily, Arin winced. The bright, piercing light was too much for him, and he unconsciously buried his face in Dans hair for protection. The movement stirred the older male and he mumbled; "Arin..?"

"Shhhh..." The younger male shushed him, tightening his arms around the others torso, "Too early..."

"Arin, we need to get up.. Work.. Come on, man." Danny sighed, slowly inching his way out of the long arms, attempting to trap him. Arin huffed and tugged the comforter over his head, making Dan laugh. "Fine. You stay here, in my bed, like a big slob. I'll go and do our work like the grown up." A collective laugh came from both men.

"Nope! Not gonna work Daniel!" The comforter was pulled tighter around Arin, and Dan just rolled his eyes, throwing off his shirt and grabbing a new one from his closet. His pyjama pants and boxers went next, being replace with new underwear and the comfiest jeans he owned. "Dude, get up and get changed. Have one of my shirts and some boxers, you can give 'em back later. Just get up." Dan pulled the comforter quickly off of his best friend and shook his head. "Now!"

\----------------

Arin wandered into the lounge, pulling Dan's hoody tightly around himself. Dan and Barry were sitting on the couch, mugs of coffee in their hands, watching some crappy show on TV.

"Oh and I'm the slob, huh?" Arin laughed and ruffled Dan's hair from behind the couch, "Come on, Avidan, work time!" Dan sighed, gulped down the last of his coffee which left a tingling sensation in his mouth, and said goodbye to Barry before walking out.

"So, dude" Danny started, "I was wondering if you wanted to stay with us for a while? I mean, only if you want to! I just know that it must be tense with Suzy and I don't know, I love having you around... Plus, Barry and his lady friend are moving into a place real soon and I'll get lonely..." Arin laughed. Of course he was going to stay with Dan, he was his best friend, the one that he could rely on the most, even more so than Suzy. 

"Yeah man, I'd love to move in!" Dan grinned widely, wrapped his arm around his best friends shoulder and kissed his cheek. Arin blushed. He knew it was a heat of the moment 'bro' thing, but it made him smile. Dan smelled so good this morning, coffee and cologne. He felt himself blush and pushed Danny away playfully, to draw the attention away from himself.

\------------------

It had been a slow morning at the Grump Space, Ross had been doing a little animating, Kevin was on editing and Suzy was nowhere to be found. Dan sat on the huge beanbag chair, a mug of coffee in one hand, his phone in the other. He ran through his numbers and finally got to the contact he needed. Suzy. 

/Hey, where are you?/ He typed. He hesitated sending it, but forced himself to. He didn't want to take sides. After all, he did care about Suzy too, and he knew how hard it must have been for her.

His phone flicked on. /Sick/ was all the text message said. He shook his head. 

/Suzy, don't lie to me. I know what's going on./

Two minutes passed. Flick.

/You don't know the half of it/

He stared at his screen and sighed gently; /Then tell me/

One minute passed. Flick. 

/I'm leaving for a while/

Fuck. Dan took a swig of coffee and typed. /Where are you going?/

30 seconds. Flick.

/Away. Take care of him/

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her to stay, that it would be okay, but he couldn't. If she needed to get away, that's what she was going to do. He wouldn't stop her. He chewed his lip and typed out a final response. 

/Of course. He's safe with me./


	3. Blueberry Muffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just nerd fluff ^-^ I would be sorry but I'm /really/ not. Also some of this is pretty rough around the edges so just bear with me, I haven't written in a very long time haha -TLG

Arin flopped down on the beanbag beside him, the chair adjusting around his frame. "Hey man." Dan smiled but didn't take his eyes off of his phone. 

"Whatcha doinggggg?" Arin attempted to peer at his phone but Dan pulled it away from his sight. "None of your business! Now, what are we playing today?" 

Arin huffed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, dude, I'm just not feeling it." Dan rolled his eyes, stood up and offered the other man a hand, "Come on, kid, we need to record something. We'll do a couple one-offs, yeah?" Arin grabbed his hand and smiled, holding it tightly as he used Danny to pull himself up. "Plus, you'll feel better once we're recording!" Dan smiled and Arin couldn't help but smile back, it was infectious. "I know.." He glanced down, suddenly becoming over aware of how bad his hand was sweating, and tugged it out of his best friends grip. "Yeah, lets go."

\------------------

They were 30 minutes into some stupid Barbie game that Dan had fished out of the shelf, and they were cackling. Well Dan was laughing, Arin was angry. 

"DID YOU FUCKING SEE THAT SHIT? HORSESHIT. Fucking asshole game..." Arin continued playing, or failing, at the mini game. Danny was laughing so hard, his head tipped back and his hand on Arins shoulder to keep him from falling off the couch. Arin glanced over to him and couldn't help but join in with the laughter.

"Dude, this game is bull!" Arin was still laughing and Dan was breathing heavily as he tried to stop himself. "I'm sure bro!" 

"Anyway, it looks like our time is up! We'll see you next time on Game Grumps!" Arin laughed and nudged Dan, motioning to say goodbye.

"Oh yeah, fuck! See you next time!" Arin leant over Dans lap and clicked off the recording. Before he could react, Dan's hands were in his hair, and his face pressed into his crotch. 

"Ooh baby! Don't stop!" Danny laughed loudly and jokingly humped his best friends face, before Arin pushed away. "Bro!" His face was flushed and his hand was nervously running through his hair. 

"Yo, homie, chill!" Dan laughed and shook his head, "Come one, lets go get some food." The fact that Danny was so nonchalant about what just happened unnerved Arin, but he kept his cool and followed behind him.

\------------------

They were sitting together in some Wendy's, miles away from the Grump Office. Dan just decided to keep driving and Arin wasn't going to disagree. He needed to get away from all of the bad vibes, so to get away with his best friend, even just for lunch, was definitely needed. 

"Thank you." Arin looked up at Dan, who had half a blueberry muffin in his mouth. He cocked his head and spoke through the food, "For what?"

"Taking care of me." Arin gently held his best friends hand and smiled. "I'm in such a bad place right now, but you took me in, so thank you." Dan swallowed and watched his friend speak, the words just kept coming out. "You're the best person in my life, man! Like, the nicest, the most caring, the funniest. You take care of me when I'm sick. Remember that chicken soup you made me? Shit man, that was my jam, and you made that shit just because I told you I was snuffly!" Dan shook his head and smiled.

"... and you're so funny! Jesus man, you just make me laugh and laugh. The shit we come up with on the show? That shit is golden. I've never had anyone feed off of me like this. Yeah, Jon was great, but you, man..."

Danny was the colour of a strawberry at this point but knew that any attempt of arguing would be useless so he let Arin continue.

"Oh! And you're so fucking fun to hang out with! Like just anywhere! I don't care if it's at the movies or at the beach, or hell even just driving around! Anywhere with you is amazing. I just.. I don't want you to forget how important you are to me..."

Arin, now breathing quite quickly, took a large gulp of his drink. All the time Dan hadn't said a word, just watched him and blushed. Suddenly dawning on him what he had just said, Arin starting freaking out and apologising. 

"Oh my god, fuck, I'm so sorry Danny! I don't know where that shit came from! Well I do, I mean it's how I feel but, fuck now I've made everything awkward and I'm so sor-"

Dan had had enough. He knew the only way to shut his best friend up, food. So he shoved the leftovers of his muffin in Arin's mouth. 

"Mmmf! What the-" He spat out some of the muffin. "What the hell!" He spat out the rest. All the while Danny is laughing to himself, watching the sheer confusion on the younger males face. 

"You weren't going to shut up, so I thought this might work!" As much as he wanted to be annoyed, Arin laughed. "You were being such an idiot." More laughter from both of the boys. "Never apologise to me, Arin. Ever. Nothing you do is ever bad, you're my snuggle man!" The older male smiled, and in turn made the younger blush. 

As if on cue, the waitress arrived with their bill. Dan said he would take care of it. Arin nodded and quietly mumbled to himself; "Your snuggle man.. I like that.."


	4. Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains drugs so if you don't like that then I'm sorry ;~; Currently my fav thing ever :') -TLG

"Text Kevin, brah." Arin raised his sunglasses and looked to Dan, smirking softly. "Brah. Really?" He laughed and pulled his phone out, "What am I texting him 'brah'?"

"Less with the sarcasm, Hanson! Just tell him we aren't gonna be coming back in and that we've captured some stuff, he just needs to edit it." 

"Sure, man. Oh and by the way, where are we going?" Danny laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? I just want to drive. Everywhere feels way too chlostrophobic." Arin nodded. He understood, he was feeling the exact same way. Everything was just feeling weird and to get away was just the thing he needed. Unbeknownst to him, Suzy had the same thought. 

Danny just kept driving and driving. Eventually they hit a beach. "Come on.." Dan parked the car and clambered out. The sun hit his back and he smiled, revelling in the feeling. Arin jumped out next, closing the door behind himself. "So. A beach." Arin looked over the shoreline inquisitively and glanced over to Danny. The sun shone from behind him and framed his face beautifully. 

"Yep. A beach." Dan locked the car and walked down to the sandy shoreline. "Coming?"

\------------------

The sun was slowly going down, the sky brushed with colours of pinks and yellows. The boys were lying there, in silence. The only sound was the waves lapping at the shoreline. 

They weren't sure how long they had been there, it felt like hours, but they didn't mind. They were just okay with being in each other's company. 

"Danny?" Arin broke the silence. Dan turned to him, "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about something..." 

"What's up, Arin?"

He went quiet, his eyes locked on the sea. Dan didn't takes his eyes off of Arin's face. He felt a knot of fear build in his stomach. 

"I want to smoke pot with you." His eyes locked with Dan's and this time, Dan knew he was serious. It wasn't just another joke that he would go back on 10 minutes later, he really wanted to do this.

"Arin... I don't think that's a good idea.." Arin had never smoked pot, and certainly not the strong stuff they sell now.

"Dan, please." Arin's eyes were pleading and Dan felt himself cave. He could never say no to those eyes. 

"Fine."

\------------------

Dan inhaled deeply, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, revelling in the slow burn. Arin watched his exhale, his own eyes cloudy and bloodshot.

Dan passed the blunt to his best friend and smiled. He hadn't been this relaxed in a long time. Arin inhaled slowly, coughing as he attempted to do so. Dan laughed gently, his mind going back to the days when he was new to smoking and each inhale would be followed by a cough. 

"Arin... I've got an idea.." His voice was slow, slurred almost. 

"What?" Arin's voice was the same, slurring, almost as if he wasn't in control of his own throat. 

Before he knew it, Dan was in his lap, knees on either side of his thighs, one hand steadying himself on Arin's chest, the other holding the blunt. "Open your mouth. We're going to shotgun. Always wanted to try it.."

"Wait wait, what the hell is 'shotgun'?" His mind was too fuzzy for Dan not to explain every detail to him. He heard Dan chuckle low in his throat, causing bolts of electricity to shoot up his spine.

"I'm gonna blow smoke into your mouth and you're going to inhale that, then exhale it. Got it?" Arin nodded, opening his mouth nervously. Bringing the blunt to his mouth, he inhaled deeply, bringing his lips near to Arin's with only their noses brushing together. 

He allowed himself to slowly exhale, shivering at the pure thrill of it all. Arin did everything he could to focus on the smoke, which was difficult when all he could feel was Dan's crotch pressed against his and how close their lips were. 

He inhaled, closed his eyes and tipped his head back as he exhaled. Dan kept his eyes locked on Arin's mouth, watching the smoke escape. "Nice..?" He was whispering and Arin felt his jeans tighten. 

"Mhmm.." He didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to make Danny feel uncomfortable. Dan leaned back and stubbed the small remainder of the blunt in his ashtray. "I'm hungry." Arin nodded, he was too. What he was hungry for, though, was debatable. 

Arin snaked his arms slowly around the older males waist and tugged him closer. 

"A-Arin..?" Dan's face was flushed and his foggy brain searched for words to say. Slowly Arin's eyes opened. There was red laced into them and his pupils were dilated. "Yes?" He smiled, which put Danny at some sort of ease. 

"Food, Arin." He watched his best friend intently. He watched his chest move raggedly because of his uneven breathing, his eyes growing wide then becoming half-lidded, his tongue slowly running over his lips. Goddamn, he couldn't stop watching that tongue. 

"No. I wanna shotgun again." His voice was firm. Danny smiled and nodded, "Whatever you want, Arin.."

\------------------

They had been shotgunning for hours, still in the same position. Dans head was cloudy and the only thing he could focus on was Arin, his sharp breaths, his mouth so close to his own. They had decided a while ago that they were too hot, that they needed to cool off. So they both took their shirts off. Well, what was the harm?

The harm was that their skin was pressed together, their breathing in time with each other. Dan had tangled one of his hands into Arin's hair, the other just gently pressed to his best friends chest. They were too close, too close for 'just friends'. Too close for 'best friends' even.

But it didn't matter because Danny was stoned out of his mind, more stoned than he had been in years, and it was Arin's stupid idea, and he was so glad he suggested it because there was nowhere he wanted to be more than chest to chest, breathing smoke into his best friends lungs and watching him reach the top of euphoria.


	5. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really gay I love it :') It's a lil nsfw in the beginning so don't read this to your parents ;) There's also some violence so you've been warned :P -TLG

Dan woke up to find himself in bed, spooning his best friend. He didn't have a headache, surprisingly, but he did have something else. 

They must have fallen asleep after stripping off because Arin was completely naked and Dan only had his boxers on. He looked down and sighed. He had, as almost every morning, a raging erection. His eyes raked down Arin's sleeping form. Dan couldn't help but smile because all that was between them was the thin white cloth of his underwear.

He imagined if he wasn't wearing underwear, if Arin wasn't sleeping, if instead his dick was in Arin's mouth, fucking it until his came right then and there, all over his best friends face. 

His dick pulsed. He needed to sort out his 'little problem' and realised that the old grandma-in-a-bikini trick wasn't going to work.

Danny slipped out of his bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He went straight for the shower, turning it on hot, and stripping his boxers off. He stepped beneath the stream of water and smiled, feeling it run down his body, down his face, his chest, all the way down to his dick. He gasped and wrapped his hand tightly around himself, slowly running his thumb over the tip.

His eyes closed and his mind drifted to Arin. He thought of last night, being so close to Arin, feeling him in ways he never had before. He wished he had taken the plunge, kissed Arin while his mouth was there, waiting for him. He imagined himself going down on his best friend, sucking his cock hard until Arin was begging for more, begging to cum, begging for Dan to fuck him.

Dan's hand quickened, he was stroking himself rhythmically, his hand grasped tightly around his thick shaft. A moan slipped from his lips and he bucked into his palm, imagining that it was Arin's tight ass.

He imagined bending Arin over a table, pressing him against the wall, taking him on the Grump couch while the rest of the guys were away.

His breath hitched and a single word came out as Dan's orgasm rocked through his core; "Arin...".

\------------------

Arin awoke and stretched out languidly. He rolled over to notice himself in Danny's room for the second night in a row. He smiled. 

He slipped out of the older males bed, grabbed some underwear, a shirt and wandered into the lounge. 

Dan was sat on the couch and Barry was stood, leaning on the island in the kitchen. They were talking. 

"- so they'll arrive in an hour and by 4 you'll be gone?"

"Yep."

"God, this is going to be weird."

"I'll miss you man."

Arin piped up; "What's going to be weird?" The boys glanced over to him and Barry answered, "I'm leaving, moving in with my girlfriend. I thought you knew this?" 

"Oh fuck, I forgot. That's today?" He walked to the couch, sat on it and swung his legs up to rest of Dan's.  
"Yeah, the van is coming in a while and then I'll be gone. So... Take care of Daniel, okay? And take care of my room, because I was told you were taking my place."

Arin blushed and nodded, "I will, don't worry."

\------------------

It was the evening and Barry was gone. The three of them, and two very disgruntled removers, got the stuff moved in just 2 hours. The place felt half done, it was lacking Barry, and it sucked. 

On the couch sat Danny, in his lap Arin's sleepy head. Dan was just slowly playing with his best friends hair, a tired smile plastered on his face. Arin spoke first; "Feels empty without him." Dan nodded and closed his eyes. Arin continued; "It was sad to see him go, but he's with Amy now, and she's nice. She'll take care of him, right?"

It's true, she would take care of him. They had been together for months, and Dan was pretty certain they were made for each other. As soon as he met her, Danny liked her. That was important to Barry, if Dan approved then he was okay. 

"Yeah, of course she will. She's a great girl.." Arin felt his stomach drop and he closed his eyes. Danny murmured, on the edge of falling asleep but being bright away, "So, when do we get your stuff in? I mean, you can stay at mine tonight.. And then we'll get it tomorrow. Yeah, we'll go to yours, grab some of your stuff and come back."

Arin nodded his head slowly. "Maybe I should go tonight though, grab some new clothes.. I don't know, just stuff." Dan sighed. He didn't like that idea. Him, on his own, at the house his almost-ex wife lives at. Lived at. Hell, Dan didn't know where she was living any more. At a friends, probably, but who knows? 

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" He tightened his hands in Arin's hair. "I'll be okay ." His words were firm, which made Dan a little nervous. He didn't respond, telling Arin that it was okay. 

\------------------

Arin's car rolled up outside the house and he sighed. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and closed his eyes. He didn't want to go back in there, he was doing okay. Danny and him were okay. 

He stepped out and walked slowly to the door, grabbing his keys and sliding them in the lock. He took a deep breath, twisted the key and opened the door. 

He stepped inside. Picture frames lined the walls, him and Dan, Barry and Suzy. Suzy and him. He slipped the picture off the wall and looked at it. He wandered into the lounge, then into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, reached into the back and pulled out the bottle of vodka Suzy kept for a bad day. 

Into the bedroom next, he landed on the big double bed. He grabbed Suzy's laptop, tugging it onto the bed and uncapped the bottle. He clicked onto the latest video her channel had to offer, and pressed play. 

He brought the bottle to his lips and gulped. It was bitter and it burnt all the way down his throat but he didn't stop. As the video went on, he drank more and more, feeling his head get fuzzy. 

He picked up the photo beside him. It was their wedding day. Their stupid, expensive wedding day. He didn't want it. He didn't want any of it. He just wanted a quiet thing with friends, not at a fucking museum. 

He felt his blood boil beneath his skin and before he could stop himself, he was reeling back and throwing the photo against the wall. It fell to the ground with a crash. The laptop went next, straight into the mirror on the wardrobe and both things shattered. 

He swallowed down the remaining vodka and grabbed his phone. His head was spinning, only just managing to click on Dans name. It only took him a minute to pick up; "Arin, what's wrong? What's taking you so long?"

Arin giggled and slurred down the phone, "Danny! I missed you... Come over!" 

"Arin... Fuck, are you drunk? What the fuck is going on?" Dan sounded angry and confused. "God, I'll be there in 5."

"Don't speed, baby!" Arin giggled more and made a kissing noise down the phone, but Dan was already gone.

Arin lay in a starfished position on the bed. He was at the point of falling asleep when he heard a crashing out the door. A minute late, Dan was in the room with him, looking dishevelled but damn handsome. 

"How did you get in here?" Arin slurring out his words, giggling to himself.

"You left the door unlocked.. Fuck, Arin, are you drunk?" He picked up the empty bottle and shook his head. "If you wanted some, you could have asked, Danny!" More giggles came out of the younger males mouth. 

Dan sat on the edge of the bed and took the intoxicated boys hand. "Arin..". He did a cursory glance around the room and sighed, "You've wrecked this room up..."

"Good. She wrecked my heart up!" He spat the words out, sitting up shakily. "She fucking wrecked my heart and stamped on it!" His hands went to Dan's chest, shoving him backwards. Dan felt his back hit the headboard harshly and he glared, "Don't fucking take this out on me, Arin!" He stood up, looking down his nose at the smaller man, "I didn't fuck up your marriage. I'm the one who took you in! Don't you dare pay me back by getting drunk and trying to hurt me!"

Arin jumped to his feet, swaying slightly, and barked at Dan; "I never fucking asked for you to take me in, you offered, you asshole!" He shoved a finger in Dan's chest and snarled. Dan slapped his hand away and took a step closer to him, "Arin, fucking look at yourself! You're a mess!" 

Before he could realise what he was doing, Arin's fist was reeling back and colliding straight into Dan's nose. The taller man stumbled backward and held his bloody nose. "Fuck!" He wiped the blood from streaming down his face and grabbed Arin roughly by the shirt. "You fucking moron." He slammed Arin against the wall, "You fucking moron, you fucking idiot, no wonder she left you!"

The both went quiet, the silent room being filled with their ragged breaths, the crunching of glass beneath their feet. "I-I'm sorry..." Tears began to roll down Arin's cheeks, breaking Dan's heart. "I'm so so sorry.." Dan let go of his shirt and pulled his best friend against him. "Shhhh..." He gripped Arin's back, holding him as close as he can to himself.

They stood there for a while, just tightly embraced. Dan whispered softly, his cheek rested softly on the top of Arin's head. "Bed." The younger male just nodded and allowed himself to be lead by Dan. They collapsed into bed, Dan's body wrapping itself around Arin's. "Goodnight..." Dan was snoring softly already and Arin felt himself drift of. Not before whispering a quiet, "Love you...".


	6. Clean Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rlly bad pls don't judge me ;-; I just needed to write something haha -TLG

Dan woke with a start, sitting up and gasping loudly. Arin woke up beside him, one hand on his stomach, the other on his shoulder. "Danny, what happened?" Dan's face flicked around the room and then caught Arin's face, their eyes locking; "I... I don't know.." Tears were streaming slowly down his face, though he didn't understand why. Arin didn't know what to say, so instead he pulled the smaller male into his lap and cradled him gently. 

They stayed like that until the sun rose, until Dan was asleep in his arms and Arin was just gently stroking his hair, whispering words of love and comfort to him even though he could not hear it.

Arin was beginning to drift off when he heard quiet sounds coming from his best friend. He was murmuring a "Good morning" as his eyes were slowly opening. Arin smiled and gently ran his finger over Dan's nose. Dan slapped it away, "Dude no! That still hurts from last night.." Arin felt guilt radiate throughout his chest and he looked down. Dan caught his chin between his fingers and raised his face so they were looking towards each other. Dan smiled and Arin smiled him turn.

"How are you feeling? Hungover?" Dan yawned and rubbed his eyes gently. Arin shook his head and stuck out his tongue, "Nope! Jealous?" Dan scowled. How he wished he could be that cheerful after drinking an entire bottle of vodka the evening before.

Dan clambered out of his best friends arms, crawled over the large bed and set his feet on the floor. A sleepy Arin crawled behind him, wrapping his arms around the elder males waist and resting his cheek on his shoulder, "Let's just stay in bed. I'm too sad to get up..." Dan shook his head, unwrapped Arin from his torso and stood up. He walked carefully over the sea of broken mirror and out of the door, making his way to the bathroom. 

He looked in the mirror. The bags beneath his eyes were a little darker today, there was blood staining his Cupid's bow, a blue-ish black bruise forming around his nose. He touched it gently and winced, then grabbed a wet cloth and starter to dab at it gently. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, which span him around. It was Arin, with a fresh cloth in his hand, "Sit on the edge of the bath, I'll clean this for you." Danny was about to object but with a stern look from the other man, he stayed quiet and sat where he was told. Arin allowed the warm water to run and held the cloth beneath it. Holding Dan's face in his hand, Arin softly dabbed at the blood surrounding his nose and his mouth. "I'm sorry..." He couldn't look at Dan, could only focus on the blood that was slowly fading. 

Dan grabbed his best friends hand, making him jump slightly. He brought the shaky hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, "Never be sorry..."

\------------------

They were sat in Arin's car, the sun setting slowly behind them. They hadn't talked much that day, spent most of it cleaning up the mess that Arin had created the evening before. It was a hot night, summer was beginning to roll in. Dan piped up first. "I wanna get high tonight." He slipped out his phone and typed out a message Arin couldn't quite see. "I'll pay, I owe you anyway." Dan nodded, he seriously wasn't in the mood to argue. A part of him wanted to cry, another to punch Arin square in the face, but mostly just to get high and forget.

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and looked out at the rows of building rolling by. His hand was half hanging out of the window, the breeze slowly rushing through his hair. He let his head roll back as he softly began to sing so old Ninja Sex Party lyrics that never really made the cut. He felt nostalgia wash over him as he remembered the days he and Brian worked in the studio, all the nights that they just stayed up, eyes burning, writing out shitty lyrics that would probably end up in the trash but those that made them cry with laughter. 

Arin smiled. He adored just listening to Dan sing, which he did pretty much all of the time. He'd sing while he was cooking, while he was in the shower, while he was playing video games or cleaning or doing anything. It just made him smile, made him happier than anything else.

Dan's phone vibrated and he snapped out of his reverie to grab it. His eyes skimmed quickly and he typed out a quick response. "He'll meet us in an hour, let's go to an ATM, you'll need some cash."

\------------------

Arin just made his first drug deal and something inside himself was buzzing. Usually Dan did that and it was all behind closed doors, but this time Dan introduced Arin and they shook hands and he got drugs and it was all very adrenaline-pumping.

But maybe the buzz in himself was the inhale he just made, as Dan's head was in his lap and he was just mumbling away about dragons and how cool they are. Arin was just stroking his hair and getting way too giggly at how cute Dan was being. Out of nowhere Arin asked, "Dude, do you wanna just fuckin' make out?" Dan laughed and looked up at his best friend, him being the only thing in focus at the time. "Are you serious, Arin?" He sat up and crossed his legs, watching the younger male exquisitely. 

"Well, I mean, why not?" Dan chuckled low in his throat and nudged Arin's thigh with his hand, "Well first of all, you're in the midst of a divorce so it's pretty immoral! Plus, isn't that a little weird? You're not into dudes... Are you?" Arin rested his hand on Dan's thigh gently and took another deep drag. 

"Why would it be immoral? She cheated on me, I was faithful." Dan felt the hand tighten gently on his thigh and he gulped. "A-Arin..." The younger mans eyes raked his body slowly, and he bit his lip. "Yes, Daniel?" To hear his name purred out in such a controlling way made the back of Dan's neck heat up. He scooted back on the couch slowly, almost gasping when his back came into contact with the arm rest. 

Arin sat up, stubbed the blunt out on the coffee table and turned to Dan, his eyes half-lidded and lips parted. Dan gulped again and shakily ran his hand through his hair. "W-What are you doing..?" Instead of answering him, Arin crept towards him, taking both of his hands and pinning them to the couch. 

Dan watched him, frozen in some sort of mixture between fear and lust, his foggy mind causing him to teeter on the edge between them. 

Arin's mouth went to Dan's neck, his tongue working in slow deliberate movements, each drag causing Danny's breath to hitch. Arin smirked and pressed his hips smoothly down to the heavy-breathing male that was pinned beneath him. 

"Arin.. No, stop..." He stopped his movements immediately and moved his head from Dan's throat, watching him worriedly, "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, tell me what I did wrong." He brought Dan's wrists up to his mouth and kissed the faint hand marks pressed into them. "You didn't do anything wrong, I swear." Arin's face was between Dan's strong hands, "I just don't think you're in the right state of mind and I don't want to take advantage of that." Danny sat up and took his hands away, running them down to his hips instead. He pressed a soft kiss to his best friends forehead. 

Arin closed his eyes and frowned. He knew Dan was probably right, that it was probably just the pot talking, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was wrap himself around Dan and kiss him. He just wanted to hold his hand, to make him cum, to bathe him, to tie him up. He wanted to love him and fuck him, and that was really fucking hard for him because he still wanted all of that with Suzy too. 

So he didn't do anything. He let Dan lie on top of him, with their leg tangled and Dan's head on his chest. He didn't fight it when Dan turned the TV on and switched over to some bullshit reality show that made him laugh so much he snorted. He didn't mind when he started singing even though he was getting the words all wrong and fuck, he didn't mind that he could feel the outline of his crotch pressed into his leg. 

Oh no, that he really didn't mind.


	7. Pokémon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so porny oh god I'm sorry mum -TLG

They had been playing Pokémon for hours now, and Dan was beginning to grow impatient, he just wanted to progress in the game but also knew that Arin had to grind for a while. 

"Arin, I'm bored!" Danny whined and lay back on the grump couch, his legs draped over the other man. Arin laughed and glanced over to him, smiling. "I know, it's not riveting for me either, but it needs doing." Dan was pouting now and Arin attempted to ruffle his hair, leaning over and just brushing his fingers against the mans fluff. 

"Yo, dude, can we talk about last night?" Arin frowned and went back to playing, leaving the question unanswered. Dan nudged the controller with his foot, causing Arin to drop it. "Dude!" He went to grab it, but Dan was quicker, using his foot to slide it next to him and out of the smaller mans reach, "We need to talk about this."

Arin rolled his eyes, in his mind there was nothing to talk about. "There is nothing to talk about." Dan scowled and leant into the mic, "Hey Bar, we need to talk for a while so I'm gonna shut this stuff off. Sorry." And with that, the capture and mic were turned off. Arin rubbed his forehead gently, "I have nothing to say, now let me grind." Dan raised an eyebrow. "Dude, shut the fuck up, you know what I mean. Now gimme." Arin swiped at the controller but Dan held it just out of arms reach. 

"Arin, we need to talk about this! You fucking asked me to make out with you last night!" Dan looked at him with almost pleading eyes, and Arin knew he wasn't going to let this go. 

"So? What's the big deal?" Arin sighed and stood up, causing Dan's legs to drop to the floor with a thump. 

"The big deal is that, like I said last night, you're going through a divorce! Do you know what kind of person that would make you? What it would make me?" Dan felt the anger inside his stomach build. It wasn't even the fact that Arin wanted to kiss him, well of course it was, but it was more about the position it put him in. He loved Suzy, cared about her, she was basically family. He couldn't just make out with her ex, even if she was the one to initiate the breakup, that would be so wrong!

"Oh god, it's all Suzy this and Suzy that with you, Dan! You're starting to sound like you fucking love her or something!" Arin snarled at him and clenched his fist. Dan rolled his eyes and stood up, knowing he was at least 3 inches taller than his friend, and feeling smug about it.

"First of all, you're being an idiot. I never even said her name. Secondly, me? In love with Suzy? That's ridiculous, she's basically my sister." Dan let out a cold laugh. "Thirdly, this is exactly why nothing can happen between us! You still fucking love her, you plebeian, and whenever you think about it, you get angry. Us being together is just angry you, wanting to win the break up. Tell me I'm wrong Arin, go on, prove to me that you actually have feelings for me and that you're not using me."

"Dan." His eyes were cold, searching and he took a step towards him, "You really want me to prove it to you?" Dan glared, obviously up to the challenge. "Try it. We'll see."

That was it. Arin had his one arm around Dan's waist, the other in his hair and they were kissing hard, teeth clicking together and breath mingling. Dan moved his mouth away and murmured gruffly; "Don't you dare just be using me." And then their lips were on each other again, and Dan's hands began tugging at Arin's belt, an intense need replacing the anger in his stomach. With one smooth push, Dan landed on the couch with Arin straddling his crotch. Arin slowly rocked his hips, causing Dan to gasp loudly and grind back. 

Arin had only slept with one guy, whereas Danny was relatively experienced. He knew the right way to thrust, so when he grabbed Arin's hips and ground their jean-clad bulges together, it rendered Arin speechless. All he could do was moan incoherently and tug at Dan's hair. "Fuck, Danny..." Dan smirked and kept thrusting, his mouth softly kissing at Arin's jaw, "Tell me how it feels, baby." Dan's voice was low, growling against his skin, causing Arin to groan. 

He was writhing in Dan's lap, his moans steadily getting louder. "It's... It's so fucking good.. P-Please don't stop!" Dan had his hands on Arin's ass, gripping hard as he murmured softy, "Cum for me, baby, I want to hear you scream." Those quiet words tipped him over the edge, and Arin came in jeans like a fucking teenager. The sight of Arin and the sounds he was making was enough for Dan to let himself unravel beneath the younger man, as he too came in his jeans.

The room went quiet, except for Arin's heavy breathing as he felt himself descend from euphoria. Arin allowed his head to rest against Dan's chest as his harsh breathing began to subside. "Arin?" Dan took his best friends hand and held it to his heart. "Please don't use me Arin... I can't-" Arin pressed his lips gently to Dan's before shaking his head. He could never hurt Dan, he cared about him too much, too deeply. "I could never use you, Snuggle Man." Dan smiled and pressed his forehead to his lovers. "So... Pokémon?"


	8. Car Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao there's so much smut I'm srry it's really late at night -TLG

They took the rest of the day off, deciding to go out for a late dinner. Dan was driving and Arin had his arm out of the window, just as Dan did the other day. He glanced over to the older male and smiled, he wondered how he got so lucky to be with someone as inspiring as Dan. All he wanted to do was hold his hand, give him forehead kisses, buy him cute things and call him his boyfriend. If that's what they were. Arin didn't even know. They had only kinda fucked once, and plus he tended to stay as far away from labels as he could. Gender, sexuality, relationships, anything really. Being shoved into a box made him feel uncomfortable, so instead he chose to identify simply as Arin Hanson, no labels attached.

"Dan, I've been meaning to ask you something." He turned down the radio, causing it to be a low hum in the background of their conversation. Dan glanced at him before averting his eyes back to the quiet stretch of road, "Go for it."

"So, um, what would you say.. If I, uh... Told you I like to wear dresses sometimes?" Dan raised an eyebrow and pondered the question for a few seconds. The seconds felt like hours to Arin, anxiety building up in his chest and feeling as though his ribs were all but going to snap under the pressure of it all.

"Eh, I don't mind. Why should I? What you wear is your choice. Plus, you in a little floral number would be the cutest thing ever." Arin blushed, he didn't expect Dan to be so accepting of that. All quite suddenly, he felt as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "I am pretty partial to a checkered skirt." A deep blush creeped up Dan's neck and he chuckled, "Maybe you'll have to show me sometime."

Arin stroked Dan's thigh absentmindedly and turned his head away to hide his blush. "Yeah, maybe I will." The blush caused Dan's neck to heat up. Just the idea of Arin in a skirt drove him crazy, let alone the thought of Arin outrightly showing him. He wondered if that was all he wore. Maybe he wore panties too? Little black lace panties that covered up absolutely nothing. Stockings that fit his slender legs. Or best of all, a corset. Dan felt his cock strain in his jeans, almost ready to bust out of his zipper. He prayed that Arin hadn't noticed, he told himself to think of anything sad, grandma dying, puppies dying, anything. 

It didn't work, his cock was still rock hard, throbbing almost painfully as it pressed against the rough fabric of his pants. All he could think about was his best friend, bent over to get something out of the fridge, his skirt riding up and ass on show- He moaned. Arin's head snapped around and he caught sight of Dan's erection. He giggled gently, causing Dan to shoot an icy look at him. "Hey! Don't look at me that way, you're the one with a chub!" Arin giggled once again and slowly ran his hand up and down the length of his best friends thigh. 

Danny softly moaned, his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard that it rendered his knuckles white. "Oh you like that?" Arin was in control this time, his hand pressing more tension to the older mans leg. Dan said nothing, but instead shifted uncomfortably, wishing for just an ounce of friction. "Arin, just- Please." Was Dan Avidan... Begging? Arin bit his lip roughly, feeling his own erection press against his jeans. That was possibly the hottest thing in the world. He smiled and slid his hand between Dan's legs, just gently resting on his inner thigh. 

Dan forced himself to keep his concentration on the road. Well, for one, he wasn't ready to die, and two, he was not going to give Arin the goddamn satisfaction. "Danny..." He was stroking again, his fingers getting deliciously close to his crotch. Out of the corner of his eye, Dan noticed Arin's hand go to his own crotch, his palm roughly pressing down. Dan was barely holding it together as it was, and then Arin just had to fucking moan, and Dan was gone, his own lower half grinding roughly at the seat as he struggled to keep an eye on the barren road before him.

"Pull over." Arin's breathing was haggard and Dan didn't even fight it, as he pulled in haphazardly on the side of the road. Before he was even in park, Arin's fingers were working at his jeans button, then his zipper, and oh fuck his mouth was on Dan's boxers-covered bulge, just going to town on it. With one hand in Arin's hair, and the other clumsily wrapped around his dick, Dan gave the sloppiest handjob ever. It was a fallacy if there ever was one, but Arin didn't seem to care, his moans heating up as he hurriedly pulled Dan's boxers down. As soon as Dan had a moment to recollect his thoughts, Arin's mouth was on his dick, taking him as far as he could, almost gagging on it. 

Dan wasn't usually the one to make someone deepthroat him, they were already sucking his dick, forcing them further is just rude. But when Arin's mouth was that hot and wet around him, he found himself unconsciously thrusting into the other mans mouth, his own hand still working sloppily at Arin's dick. It wasn't long before he was coming hard down Arin's throat, and Dan's hand was covered in lines of come. 

They both sat back in their chairs, panting, Dan thanking whatever God was up there for the creation of Arin's mouth. He pulled up his boxers and jeans, shivering slightly as he brushed his slender fingers across his twitching length. "That was.."

"I know." Arin laughed and pulled up his own jeans. "Come on, let's get home, I need to get out of these clothes." Dan smiled and started up the car. He could certainly help Arin with that.


	9. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short I'm just having trouble writing :( enjoy some silly fluff though haha

Dan nuzzled his face into Arin's hair. They had got home and decided that they would take a bath together to clean up. Dan lay in the bath first, Arin climbing in after him and nestling into his chest. Arin closed his eyes and carefully lay his head on his lovers chest. He wasn't used to being the smaller one in the relationship, he wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable. 

Dan was the same. He wasn't used to feeling this vulnerable, but he couldn't help it. As he held Arin in his arms, their fingers intertwined, he almost felt like crying. He felt horrible but at the same time happier than he every had. He didn't want to feel himself fall for his best friend, he knew that if Suzy found out, when she found out, she would despise him. Yet, he felt content. Dan had never felt more safe or at home, than he did with Arin in his arms. 

"Danny?" Arin's voice was a whisper in the room. "Danny I'm scared." He swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, feeling his best friends arms wrap tightly around his waist. Silence flooded the room but that was okay, because they were safe in their little house, in their little bath, in each other's arms. 

Dan leant down and kissed the younger mans forehead. Arin blushed and moved his head, causing their lips to collide. His hand snaked up into Danny's hair and tugged it gently, causing the other man to shiver. "Arin no.." His voice was low and he tugged the younger man tighter to him. "Just let me hold you." He sounded sad, weak almost, and Arin nodded, sliding his hand out of the mans hair and entangling their fingers.

Dan closed his eyes and whispered softly, "This is stupid." Arin stiffened and felt his heart thrash against his ribs. "What is?" The words stuck in his throat momentarily before ripping themselves out. Dan squeezed Arin's hands and kisses his temple, "I have stupid, scary feelings for you and I can't. I know you love Suzy, and god you've only just divorced her. This is stupid and dumb but I can't help it." He slipped his hand out of Arin's and instead held his cheek, causing their eyes to meet. "Look, I know this is probably just some way for you to feel something, but it's not to me. I care too much about you and man, I can't be fucked over by you. Anyone but you."

And then their lips were together, slowly and gently moving, hands sliding to necks and hair and lower backs. Arin was the first to get out and Dan quickly thereafter, both of them getting hurriedly dried before basically shoving each other onto their bed. Dan was on top this time, with Arin pinned by the wrists beneath him, and gentle kisses being peppered against his neck. "Arin I want you." He gasped as Dan nipped his neck. "I need you." Dan let his teeth run over the smaller mans throat. "You make me feel loved, protected, possessive, vulnerable, crazy." More gasps came from Arin as Dan slowly dragged his tongue lower, over his collarbone, nipples and down to his tummy.

"D-Dan, no..." Dan stopped his movements and whispered, "You're gorgeous." Arin tensed up and slipped his hands into Dan's hair, tugging him away slightly. Tears brimmed at his eyes as Arin lay back, he didn't want attention there. There were many things he hated about his body, but his stomach was by far the worst. That was one of the reasons he kept going on these diets, to get rid of the excess fat his stomach held. 

Dan kissed once again and closed his eyes, "Beautiful. My beautiful boy."


	10. The L Word

They had fallen asleep together, naked and tangled in the sheets. Dan had woken up at about 3am, panting and crying. Another nightmare. He hadn't had one for a little while, suspected that they were subsiding or maybe even stopping, but sadly not. 

He glanced over to Arin and smiled. The younger man lay there, unstirred and drooling in the bed. Dan leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck before sliding out of the bed. He grabbed one of his many silk kimonos and wrapped it around himself, quietly stepping out of the bedroom and into the dimly lit lounge that awaited him. His eyes scanned over the room and landed on the window. Looking out, Dan smiled almost melancholic. He watched the stars in the sky, the vague twinkling of planes as they flew up high, each seeming to dip and weave through the stars.

He sat on the couch, bringing his knees up to his chest and grabbing his phone. He winced as the bright light shone at his face but quickly adjusted as he flicked through his contacts and clicked on Suzy. It rang out for a moment before she picked up.

"Hey Suze, it's me." Dan spoke quietly, hoping not to wake Arin. He began to mess with the seams on his kimono as she spoke. 

"I know, I was just checking how you were." Dan murmured and chewed at the inside of his cheek.

"Good, you know how I worry about you." He smiled gently to himself before piping up again, "He's fine, I'm taking taking good care of him." 

Dan chuckled to himself. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Don't worry about me. Go get some sleep okay? You sound exhausted." Another chuckle came from him, "Goodnight. Love you." 

He clicked off his phone and placed it back on the coffee table. He felt at ease now knowing Suzy was safe. She was staying with family, which Dan felt was the right place for her. She needed to be surrounded by people who loved her, and no one loved Suzy more than her parents. 

Glancing at the clock and noticing how ridiculously late it was, Dan decided to retire back to bed and attempt to get more sleep. He snuck into his bedroom once again and shed his kimono before clambering into bed, his lanky body making it damn near impossible to move without making a sound or hitting something. As expected, he heard something come from the younger man. "Who were you on the phone to, Dan?" He froze and gulped, trying to think of a response but drawing a million blanks. 

"I wasn't on the phone." Wrong move. Arin sat up, eyes narrowed, and watched him. Dan looked anywhere other than Arin's face, but knew that he had to look eventually, so he did. His heart pounded hard and Arin lowly growled out, "Don't lie to me, Daniel." And that's when he knew, Arin had heard the entire conversation, he knew that it was Suzy on the other end of that phone call and worse, that he said he loved her. He decided his best course of action was to reason with Arin, explain why he did it, he would understand right?

"Why the fuck were you on the phone to my ex wife, Daniel?" Nope, he wouldn't understand. Dan gulped again, he had never seen Arin this rage induced and if he was completely honest, it scared the hell out of him. "Arin, I-" Dan wanted to speak, wanted to explain, but with that look in Arin's eyes, he couldn't. He was frozen in fear and Arin was becoming painfully impatient. "Speak." He growled lowly and Dan felt his stony glare pierce through him.

"I was worried about her. She's my friend too, you know."

"You don't tell friends that you love them." Arin's voice was calm but it wasn't hard to see that he was brewing with anger. Dan knew that if this was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears.

"Arin, are you..." He studied his best friends face. "Are you jealous that I said 'I love you' to Suzy?" Suddenly Dan wasn't so afraid. He continued watching his best friend, Arin's hands twisting in the covers, his face going red from anger or embarrassment or who knows what. Dan decided to be bold and place his hand on Arin's knee. Again, a wrong move. 

Arin exploded, grabbing both of Dan's hands and pinning him to the bed. Dan was shocked and struggled sit up but was unable to, as Arin sat his entire body weight on the elder mans stomach. "You think you're so special, don't you? You think just because I've fucked the shit out of you, that I'm somehow in love with you and jealous." Dan swallowed and watched Arin, his teeth biting roughly at his own lip. "You're so fucking narcissistic. I'm not jealous, you're nothing but a fuck buddy to me. Why the fuck would I be jealous?" 

Dan glared and with all the strength he could muster, flipped both of them over, pinning Arin beneath him. "Shut up... Shut up, shut up, shut up." Dan knew he was lying, that the only reason he was saying this stuff was because he was angry. Yet it hurt, everything he said hurt Dan. It wasn't like it was the first time he had heard someone say that they didn't care about him, on the contrary he had heard it more than most, but when those words come from your best friends, well it was like a stab in the gut. But instead of being sad about it, he came up with an idea.

"Fuck me." Dan presses his lips to Arin's throat and spoke gruffly, "Just fuck me..." Arin had pretty much forgotten they were naked so when Dan moved his hips and began sucking at his neck, he couldn't help but moan. 

"I hate you." Arin mumbled softly, raising his hips to increase the friction. "I hate you so much." Dan, still holding Arin's slender wrists in one hand, leant over to the bedside table, opened the top drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He smirked down at Arin and rocked his hips more, "Good. Show me how much you hate me." 

Dan slicked up his hand and slid it behind himself, just oh so gently rubbing at his hole. Arin watched with hooded eyed, wanting to stay angry but really just wanting to fuck the shit out of his best friend. Dan knew it was working, could feel Arin's cock twitch against his thigh, so he decided to take it up a notch. He slipped a single digit inside of himself, the motion eliciting a delicious moan to slip from him. Arin slipped his tongue out and wet his lips, "Tell me how it feels, Danny." 

Dan inwardly smirked. Jackpot. "It feels- It feels so good Arin..." He got lost in the rhythm, his body moving nice and slow, really putting himself on display for the younger man. With his eyes closed, he slipped another finger inside of himself and curled them both, searching for that eternal sweet spot. Arin could tell the first time he hit his prostate, how his body tensed up, his aching cock leaked out over his stomach, his strangled gasps and moans. Dan, in that moment, was in pure and unadulterated pleasure, something which Arin wanted to, no needed to, give him again.

"Danny..." His words were softly and he leant behind the man in question, taking a hold of his wrist to ease the movements. Dan opened his eyes slowly and studied the man. "Danny, let me." And he smiled. Arin fucking Hanson smiled at the same time as asking to finger him. Dan rolled his lower lip between his teeth before climbing off of the stomach he was perched on and lying on the other side of his extremely oversized bed. Arin placed himself between Dan's legs and gently began to press kisses against his neck. "I'm sorry." He kept mumbling and repeating those same two words as his lips travelled slowly downwards, over his chest, down his stomach, past his cock, but not before pressed a gentle kiss to it, all the way down to his hole. 

He decided to hold back for just a moment and instead raised up to regain eye contact with a quivering Dan. He held his chin causing Dan's eyes to open and pressed 2 fingers to his mouth, "Suck baby." His words were deep, raspy and possibly the hottest thing he had ever heard, so how could he say no? He took the appendages into his mouth and sucked, he sucked like his life depended on it and revelled in Arin's reaction, his little moans and the small roll of his hips when Dan sucked extra hard. 

Eventually Arin retracted his fingers, causing a needy whine to escape Dan. He smiled and went to slowly pressing his slicked fingers to the older mans hole. The first fit inside of him almost immediately, the second soon after. Arin knew exactly what he was looking for, so when he curled his fingers and Dan tensed up, he knew he'd got it. Without warning, Arin pressed down against that small bundle of nerves, delighting in watching the taller man fall apart beneath him. Dans pupils were blown, his hands gripping tightly at the sheets and moans overflowing from his lips. "תינוק זין ..." And Arin smirked. He literally made Dan moan so much that he lost sight of his own language. 

"English baby, I don't speak Hebrew." Dan blushed furiously and went to apologise but was cut off by Arin's fingers pressing harshly against his prostate. He gasped loudly, tugging at the sheets. Arin had an idea. Leaning forward, he tangled his hand into Dan's mass of curly hair and tugged, hard. The older man gasped and arched his hips harshly, feeling the pleasure rock through his core. 

But before Dan knew it, Arin's fingers were out of him and he was lying there feeling empty. "Arin?" He croaked out and looked up at his best friend, eyes travelling down his body and drinking in every last inch. "Shhhh..." Arin's hand pressed to Dan's chest, making him lie down. Dan stared at the ceiling, waiting in anticipation and then, without so much as a second thought, Arin was inside of him, filling him up and spreading him wide. 

"Oh god!" Dan arched as Arin's hands flew to his hips, holding him in place as he slowly sped up. "God Danny... You're so- fuck, you're so tight." His hand tugged at Dan's hair once more, making him groan in response. Arin raked his eyes over Dan's quivering, whining form. He took in every dip of his ribs, every curve of his hips, every bone that jutted out of place. With his eyes closes tight and his tongue just gently dragging over his lips, Arin felt like the luckiest man in the world. 

As he felt his heart beat quicker, Dan knew he was getting close. He wanted to hold on, just for Arin, but knew that no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on something different, his mind always pulled him back to the sheer levels of pleasure radiating through him. 

Arin was the same, feeling himself build up, his gasps beginning to match Dan's in loudness. "Arin, baby, I'm so close." And with that, he wrapped his hand around Dan's cock. 1, 2, 3 pumps is all it took before Dan was shooting lines of come over his own chest and Arin was following suit, though instead of releasing inside of Dan, he decided to slide out, position himself over the older mans face and cum there. 

Arin groaned as he came, allowing himself to cum directly into Danny's mouth and watch him in awe as he swallowed every last drop. The pair collapsed beside each other, Arin's head resting lazily on Dan's shoulder and his leg draped over the others waist. "I'm sorry.. I don't hate you." Dan chuckled and gently ran his thumb over Arin's lips.

"I know you don't, you dumbass. I know you were just angry." Arin nodded. "I also know that you were jealous that I said the L word to her." Dan looked down at his lover, who was now frowning. He rolled his eyes, grabbing the younger mans chin and bringing it up so they were looking directly at each other. 

"What if I said the L word to you? Would that make you feel better?" Arin pondered the question for a moment and then, with the smallest of movements, nodded. Dan smiled and pressed their lips together, before quickly breaking apart and whispering, "Arin Hanson. I love you."

"Dan Avidan. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just angst, porn then fluff omg -TLG


	11. Eggs

Arin had begun to notice the intense warmth that filled him whenever he woke up beside Dan. He started to notice more and more little things about him, that he never had before. The way his nose crinkled up when he yawned, the slight arch to his back when he stretched, the sleepy smile that slowly made its way onto his face as his eyes were met with the first brushes of sunlight.

Arin had only awoken a few times before Dan. He tended to be a heavy sleeper, with Dan the complete reverse, so to wake up and find his counterpart still in a dream-state was something very special to him. These were the times when all Arin wanted to do was touch Dan. 

Nothing sexual, just gentle brushes of his fingertips to the other mans skin. He wanted to trace every rib, ever bone, every dip. Wanted to feel where the other man stopped and he started, leaving no space unscathed from his wandering hands. He wanted to make Dan feel loved. Make him feel like he was the most beautiful piece of art the world had ever seen. Show him how deeply he was cared for.

He knew Dan was damaged. Knew that he had been hurt so much when he was younger, broken hearted and alone. Arin made himself a promise. He told himself that he would never let Dan lose his smile, lose his laugh and the light in his eyes. He'd do anything for the older man, anything to keep him okay. 

With a soft press of his lips to Dan's jaw, Arin slipped out of bed, stole his lovers favourite kimono and went to make breakfast. For the first time in a while, he felt like everything was normal. His heart beat a little faster as he made eggs, trying to get them just right for Dan. He felt as though this was right, that despite everything, his life had led to this moment. That through the shitty times, his divorce from Suzy, the crippling pain of holding it together for so long, that it had all happened to cause this. It sounded cliché but as he cooked those eggs, wrapped up in his best friend and current lovers kimono, hearing him snoring from the other room, he felt completely content.

\------------------

After eating their breakfast, wrapped up in each other's comfort, Arin pressed soft kisses to his best friends neck and murmured quiet jokes into his skin. "Arin, we should go to work." Dan giggled gently and ran his hand slowly through the other mans hair.

"But Danny, I don't wanna, I wanna stay with you." He looked up and pouted before bursting into a fit of laughter, greeted with the laughter of Dan. "I know princess, but we have to go." Arin beamed, a blush sweeping over his cheeks. It was the first time Dan had given him a pet name - well obviously apart from 'baby' in bed - and the fact that it was a female pet name too, made Arin feel all the more warm inside. His smile was broken as Dan's lips met his, soft and slow, gentle and needy. Everything Arin wanted in a kiss. 

It was over too quickly, with Dan jumping out of bed and sauntering off to the bathroom, Arin in tow not far after. 

\------------------

Dan parked his car a block or so away from the Grump Office. He jumped out of the car, Arin doing the same and locked the car. They walked quietly to the office, the sun beaming brightly against the back of their necks. Arin slipped his hand into Dan's. It was bold and he expected the other man to pull away, but he didn't. Instead, Dan held his hand tighter, intertwined their fingers and walked tall, proud. 

"So, uh. What do we do about the guys?" Arin looked at Dan confusedly. 

"What about the guys?"

"Do we come out... As like, uhhh... Together?" Arin blushed and chewed his lip gently. 

"So we're together, are we?" Dan felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Well I don't know! I just thought..." 

Arin squeezed the other mans hand and smiled. "Not yet, for now we keep it between us." The stopped outside of the Grump Office door, turning to look at each other. Their hands broke apart and they shared a kiss, so small and sweet, just enough to get them through the day. 

From inside the office, Ross gawped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just so fluffy and I needed more plot hence Ross haha ;3; - TLG


End file.
